


Raspberry and Strawberry

by DRAMAticalMurder



Category: Free!
Genre: I don't know how to fucking tag, Ice Cream, M/M, Middle School, Old swim team, WTF, What am I doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRAMAticalMurder/pseuds/DRAMAticalMurder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Iwatobi Swim Team celebrates great practice by going out for ice cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raspberry and Strawberry

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi! This is my first fic on archive of our own! Im not the best fanfic writer so bear with me here.

_ **THIS IS WRITTEN IN THE POINT OF VIEW OF NAGISA. IM NOT GOOD AT THIRD PERSON! SORRY!** _

 

I take a full breath, and pulled myself out of the pool.

 

“Another great lap, Nagisa!” Rin high fives me.

 

“Really Rin-chan?” I exclaim, “Do you really think so?!”

 

“Yeah Nagisa!” Rin says cheerfully, “You really swim well!” I blush.

Ive had a little crush on the shark-toothed boy for quite a while now. Rin-chan was a year older than me, and looked very scary. When all the mean boys and girls made fun of me, Rin-chan would always be there to help. And whenever I would cry, Rin-chan would know what to do. Even now in Middle School the growing crush continued.

 

Couch Sasabe blew the whistle, letting them know that practice was over. They all gathered around him.

 

“Swimmers!,” He bellows,”This may just be your best practice yet! I am looking forward to seeing you all next week!”

 

The group of four grin at each other (except Haru. He offered a small smile) The four boys change out of their swim wear and get into more casual clothing. They all walk side by side to their homes.

 

I suddenly get a brilliant idea

 

”Everyone! ” I declare ”Lets get ice cream!”

 

I stand in front of the group, making them stop short. My smile doesn’t falter ever when I see Makoto lean over to Haruka to whisper something.

 

“Well I say yes!” A voice behind me cheered.

 

I whip around to see Rin with his hands on his hips and a slight smile on his face. “Mako and I say yes too,” I hear Haru grumble.

 

“Well then let’s go!” I affirm. The friends turn down the street to the train.

 

The train is running late, so the boys go to the benches to rest their feet. “Rin-chan! My feet hurt!” I complain.

 

Rin chuckles and motions for Nagisa to come over, “Okay okay, you can sit on my lap.” Nagisa’s face lights up, and he scrambles to get over where Rin is. Rin moves to put his school bag next to him, to make room for Nagisa.

 He plops down into the Red head boys lap and leans backwards onto him. He turns his head slightly to the side and sees Haru lean his head onto Mako-chans shoulder.

He giggles and pokes Rin. “What is it Nagi-“ “Shh!” Nagisa interrupts and points at his other two best friends. Rin makes an ‘aww’ face and buries his face into the crook of Nagisa’s neck. Nagisa giggles and blushes. Rin opens his mouth to say something, when the train comes, and stops with a screech. Nagisa hops off of Rin’s lap and grabs his hand to lead him to the train. ~~>~>~>~>~>>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>>~>~>~>>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~

 

The only ice cream shop in Iwatobi is probably the best one I had ever had. All the flavors were so tasty and so pretty to look at. But my favorite remained strawberry. Rin ordered for us all , because Makoto and Haru were too shy. I just wasn't paying attention. The nice lady at the counter hands me my pink frozen treat and I reach for it. I feel arms wrap around my waist and lift me up so I could reach the hand of the ice cream lady.

 

"Thank you Rin-chan!" 

 

"No problem.." He grumbles back. I giggle, sometimes his moods switch from adorable,little, nice, helpful shark boy, to cool, bad boy in a matter of seconds.

 

Haru-chan gets Vanilla, Mako-chan gets Green Tea, and Rin-chan gets Raspberry. Raspberry must have been a new flavor, being as that i've tried every flavor there is in the shop. We happily lick our ice cream and watch the birds outside. One lands right in front of me, and I reach out to pet it.  It looks like a rockhopper penguin. I'm so close it it, and it didn't even waddle away. I wonder why I hear yelling voices in the background.

Suddenly a pair of familiar arms wrap around me and pull me back. We land on the ground, and I hear lots of car horns honking. I look up at Rin-chan and he is blind with rage. 

 

" _Nagisa_.." His voice dripping with venom, _"WHY WERE YOU WALKING OUT INTO TRAFFIC_!?!"

 

Rin-chan must be lying. I was simply going to pet the penguin! 

 

"I was petting the penguin!" I'm confused.

 

"YOU MEAN THE DEAD PIGEON ON THE ROAD?!"

 

My mind must have played tricks on me.

 

"I'm sorry Rin-chan, I thought I was looking at the penguin" 

 

His face drops from a look of anger to a look of sadness. 

 

"N-nagisa.." His face trembles," I don't know what I would do if you got hit by that car!"

 

"RIn-chan..."

 

He sets me next to him, and turns around. I can see his shoulders trembling. He doesn't want me to know that he is crying. I get up and walk next to him.

 

"Rin-chan, Im so sorr-" I'm interrupted by my favorite arms in the world. He wraps them around me and sobs into my shoulder. It felt strange being much smaller than Rin-chan, but it felt so comforting. Haru-chan and Mako-chan must have already left but I could see them in my head, walking home together holding hands. Rin-chan decides to walk me home, seeing that we live across each other. 

We leave our forgotten ice cream, and walk side by side together to our homes

~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~~>~>~>~>~>~>~~>~>~~>~>~>~~>~>~~~>~>~>~~>~>~>~~>

 

The swirling colors of the sky are enough to entice me, but Rin-chan standing with the colors almost brings me to my knees. The way his hair sways in the air, even when there is no breeze to move it is completely mesmerizing. 

I feel a pain in my feet, and I realize we've been walking for a while now. I look over at Rin-chan, and he doesn't even seem fazed by the distance. I take a few quick steps and hop on the unsuspecting back on Rin-chan. 

 

"Nagisa get off," He grumbles. 

 

"Nope," I pop the 'P'

 

He looks slightly annoyed, but does not move to take me off of his back. I wrap my legs around his waist and my hands grip his shoulders. I dig my face into his hair. Its so soft, and smells like raspberries. I wonder if Rin-chan likes them much. 

 

"Okay Nagisa time to get off"

 

We're at our houses already. I pout, but slide off of Rin-chan anyway.

 

I trot to the steps of my house, but I turn around and give him a big wave,"Bye Rin-chan!"

I turn back around and head up to the door. 

"Nagisa! Wait!" I hear.

 

I whip around and see Rin-chan jogging up to me. 

 

"I wanted to give you something before you left."

"What is it Rin-chan?"

 

He looks as if he's regretting his decision,"This."

 

He cups my face and presses a quick peck to my lips. I turn the color of a strawberry and I squeak. "...RIn-chan."

 

He simply laughs it off, and gives me one last hug before disappearing into his own house. I touch my lips, and still feel the touch of his own covering mine.

 

RIn-chan must like me back! 

 

"If this is a dream, I don't ever want to wake up," I think as I open the door to my house, and slide inside. Ready for what tomorrow will bring.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wooooow that was bad. Im not good at this. Look at me, I sign up for a fan fiction writing website, and I can barely write fics. Well thank you to whoever reads this :D


End file.
